Tales of penises
by Mandragorapurple
Summary: Cuentos donde los miembros viriles son el problema. AU, capítulos independientes, yaoi.
1. Don't phunk with my (ass) heart

**Tales of penises**

Por Mandragorapurple

 **Tale One: Don't** _ **phunk with my (ass) heart**_

* * *

 **I**

La relación iba bastante bien. Había comenzado muy mal, pero habían enderezado el camino.

Al principio, a Haruka no le agradaba Sousuke, el sentimiento era mutuo, pero había una extraña atracción (como la que sienten las personas que gustan de los tatuajes a pesar del dolor, como la que siente el hipocondriaco por los hospitales, como la que sienten los espectadores de programas de salas de emergencia, como la que sienten los que comen chile habanero a pesar de saber que se enchilarán).

Después de arrestar a Haruka por nadar en una fuente en ropa interior y de que este se resistiera al arresto, Sousuke se perdió en sus ojos azules como el mar. Sin embargo, la ley jamás descansa y mucho menos se debilita por un cuerpo bien construido, así que lo hizo pasar la noche en la estación.

Después de ser arrestado, Haruka odio al agente, de ojos azules como el cielo, que le arrebataba su libertad. Sin embargo, pasó el resto de la noche siguiendo sus movimientos desde la celda. La fianza fue pagada y pensó que no lo volvería a ver, por eso se sintió intrigado cuando el policía llegó a su restaurante unas semanas después volviendo sus encuentros parte de la rutina nocturna.

Se aseguró de proporcionarle el peor servicio en cuanto pisaba su restaurante y Sousuke se aseguró de comportarse como el peor cliente de todos los tiempos con tal de hacer salir a Haruka, el chef, para pelear. Al final, lograron ponerse de acuerdo y fijar una cita lejos de las fuentes y la estación de policía. Descubrieron que tenían bastante en común y poco a poco llegó el momento de juntar el azul del cielo con el azul del mar y hacer uno que otro tsunami.

Y sí, hubo bastantes pérdidas materiales cuando este fenómeno natural ocurrió.

\- Te dije que no entra – dijo Haruka tratando de montar a Sousuke con todo su empeño.

\- tienes que relajarte – dijo Sousuke alterándose con cada vez que Haru empujaba su trasero contra la punta de su pene.

\- Estoy relajado.

Haru acomodaba a Sousuke lo mejor que podía, pero aunque estaba aceitado como si la revolución industrial estuviera ocurriendo en su trasero, sólo había logrado que la cabeza entrara.

\- ¿Podrías tomártelo en serio? – dijo el pobre que trataba de pensar en cosas horribles para no venirse con los sentones infructuosos de su nuevo amante.

Haru apretó con la mano el pene de Sousuke como represalia pero sólo consiguió hacerlo gemir.

\- Me rindo – dijo sacando a Sousuke y tirándose a su lado en la cama.

Sousuke no estaba de acuerdo, así que se puso de rodillas, lo hizo levantar la cadera y trató de meterlo por sí mismo. Dio algunas embestidas, masturbó a Haru, lo besó, masajeó su entrada, se quitó el condón y puso lubricante en su miembro hasta que este quedó brillante, pero a pesar de todos los esfuerzos y de lo evidentemente dilatado que estaba el otro, no pudo meter más que otro poco además de la cabeza, no sin hacer que Haruka tratara de patearlo por empujar demasiado. Haru se quejaba de lo estiradas que estaban las cosas ahí atrás.

\- Te dije que no me iba a caber – dijo resentido entre gemidos pues Sousuke seguía moviéndose y tocándolo.

\- Pensé que me alagabas – dijo Sousuke empujando un poco más.

Haru no poseía una vasta experiencia en penes, al menos no si sólo contabas los vistos en vivo y a todo color, pero hasta él sabía que lo que estaba tratando de partirlo en dos no era normal. Su punta era engañosa, ya bastante gruesa por sí sola, y a tal detalle debía sumarle la prolongada extensión que se engrosaba conforme se acercaba a la base. Cuando lo metió en su boca y escuchó cómo se abrían las articulaciones de su mandíbula cada vez que movía la cabeza, supo que la iba a pasar mal.

O bueno, no, no la estaba pasando tan mal, pero comenzaba a preguntarse dónde conseguían los que padecían hemorroides esas rueditas inflables para sentarse.

Sousuke se enfrentaba a un problema casi cotidiano. Sí, sabía que siempre costaba trabajo meterse en los más recónditos lugares de sus amantes, pero todo se lograba con determinación, esperanza, ganas y mucho lubricante. Sabía que había tamaños entre las chicas, no esperaba que eso pudiera suceder con los traseros de los chicos.

Con tiempo, paciencia y heroísmo, su pene había logrado entrar a la mitad. Haru se sostenía el vientre con una mano y podía sentir a Sousuke cada vez que lo metía más profundo. Resistió lo más que pudo hasta que se vino y le pidió al otro que se diera prisa.

Cuando por fin terminaron y se separaron, sintió un ligero ardor que fue aumentando conforme el semen de Sousuke salía. Había dolido, seguía doliendo, le había gustado pero tenía miedo de tratar de ver el daño.

\- Creo que lo nuestro no puede ser – dijo Haru mientras Sousuke lo estrechaba en sus brazos.

\- ¿Te parece buena idea romper conmigo ahora? – dijo Sousuke totalmente ofendido.

\- Esta es una relación autodestructiva.

\- Sigues resentido por el arresto – concluyó Sousuke soltando a Haru y levantándose para ir al baño.

\- Si, también, pero me refiero a esto – dijo Haru mostrándole las gotas de sangre que había en las sábanas.

\- Lo siento – dijo restándole importancia – te acostumbrarás.

Haru tomó una de las almohadas y se la lanzó al otro con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Llévame al hospital – dijo tratando de levantarse y fallando.

Pensó que estaba exagerando, pero cuando llegaron a urgencias y le dijeron que tendrían que darle puntos en el trasero, se dio cuenta de que el recto camino de su relación se estaba torciendo. Y estaba tan torcido y magullado que iba a ser doloroso sentarse.

 **II**

Las heridas habían sanado, los campos volvían a poblarse y las construcciones a levantarse.

A pesar de lo mucho de disfrutaba los momentos que no implicaban su trasero, Sousuke e incluso él, no estaban dispuestos a rendirse.

\- Podríamos meter uno de estos antes – dijo Sousuke, a quien su compromiso para lograr su objetivo lo había llevado a consultar a los especialistas.

\- O podríamos cambiar – dijo Haruka mirando con recelo los dildos que Sousuke había comprado.

Hasta el momento, no había tenido que usar nada como eso. Siempre había tenido a Makoto, y cuando ya no lo tuvo, no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar en ello gracias al trabajo.

\- Tal vez hay algo mal contigo – dijo Sousuke

\- No. Cambiemos – Haruka se sintió ofendido y se levantó de la cama buscando sus bóxers.

Sousuke había querido ignorar la petición de Haru, pero cuando lo vio ponerse la ropa y tomar sus cosas, se vio obligado a tratar de llegar a un acuerdo.

\- Nanase – llamó su atención – juro que si no lo haces bien, te volveré a romper el trasero, pero a patadas – dijo Sousuke tomando el lubricante y colocándolo sobre la cama como si el elemento más importante y peligroso del momento.

Haru levantó una ceja mirando el leve sonrojo de Sousuke. Se había revelado su vergüenza al tener que ceder y, para ser sinceros, eso ya le parecía bastante excitante a Haru.

\- Nunca te la han metido – dijo provocando que el otro se cruzara de brazos e hiciera una mueca de molestia – ¿Será tu primera vez?

Haru subió de nuevo a la cama mientras lo miraba sonriendo ligeramente sin poder evitar reflejar su burla en sus gestos.

Sousuke lo miró molesto.

No pasó mucho rato hasta que se encontraron en el momento crucial de la penetración.

\- Es incómodo – dijo Sousuke cuando Haru trataba de hacer llegar sus dedos lo más profundo posible para dejarlo bien lubricado – olvídalo – apretó los dientes cuando los dedos rozaron ligeramente su próstata (¿tan lejos habían llegado?).

\- Me cansé, voy a meterlo – dijo Haru sacando sus dedos y frotando lubricante en su pene que, a estas alturas, ya no les importaba si tenían protección.

Haruka metió su miembro a pesar de las quejas de Sousuke sobre lo rápido que lo hacía. Unos minutos después, cuando sintió que la cadera comenzaba a dolerle y que sus rodillas raspaban con el bordado de la colcha, recordó por qué prefería que se lo hicieran, era demasiado trabajo.

Sousuke parecía disfrutarlo aunque se tocaba a sí mismo mientras apretaba los ojos. Haru pensó que podría acelerar las cosas entrando más profundo, así que puso las piernas de Sousuke en sus hombros.

\- ¿Qué haces? – dijo Sousuke sintiendo que Haru aumentaba el ritmo, la fuerza y la profundidad haciendo que la presión en su interior aumentara terriblemente.

\- Date prisa.

Haru se movía como si estuviera tratando de apuñalarlo, cada vez que entraba y salía, el placer que lograba sentir se veía opacado por la falta de puntería que provocaba que la punta de Haru pinchara cualquier lugar en su interior. Parecía que trataba de cavar un pozo, que estaba buscando oro, tal vez, porque lo picaba con todas sus fuerzas.

A duras penas logró terminar, más que nada por acabar con el sufrimiento. Haru se salió y terminó sobre él mientras se masturbaba. Se sintió un poco violado. Después de limpiarse un poco de "Nanase" de la mejilla, pensó que Haru le lanzaría un fajo de billetes y se iría a fumar un cigarrillo.

Fue más o menos así, Haru se fue al baño y cuando regresó, se puso los bóxers de inmediato.

Sousuke pensó que, si no le iba a dar un abrazo, entonces tenía derecho al dinero.

\- Eres el peor "activo" del universo – dijo Sousuke levantándose y caminando al baño con la extraña sensación de que le faltaba algo en el trasero.

\- ya te acostumbrarás – dijo Haru algo insatisfecho mientras tomaba uno de los dildos que habían quedado olvidados entre las almohadas – podrías usar esto.

Se miraron con resentimiento. Había demasiados sentimientos encontrados. Sousuke le gustaba mucho, pero le daba miedo parar en urgencias de nuevo pues nadie, en su sano juicio, creía que era buena idea una aguja pinchando la tierna carne de su trasero. Pero tampoco quería ser activo, era demasiado trabajo.

 **III**

Las siguientes semanas lograron mantenerse a salvo con el acuerdo de que el pene de Sousuke sólo iba a entrar hasta donde la razón y el buen juicio consideraran prudente.

Así fue cumplido y hubo bastantes sonrisas. Sin embargo, tener cuidado de no hacer una brocheta con Haru estaba dejando a Sousuke un tanto insatisfecho y cansado. Por otro lado, Haruka se sentía incómodo y adolorido.

Había química entre ellos, la pasaban bien a su manera, pero no podían evitar pensar en que los problemas en la cama terminarían por lanzarlos por lados opuestos.

Por la mañana, justo después de que se despidieran para ir a sus empleos, Sousuke recibió una llamada de un número que desde hace mucho debió haber borrado: Rin Matsuoka. Podía decir un montón de cosas positivas sobre ese chico que lo había dejado, pero lo que más destacaba en esos momentos era su sorprendente habilidad para que le cupiera todo lo inimaginable en cualquiera de sus orificios. Con ese chico había tenido el sexo más puerco de su vida.

Por otro lado, Haru se dio cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba a Makoto, su ex novio, cuando la estación de bomberos reservó en su restaurante para festejar sus 75 años de servicio con un banquete. Makoto había llamado en persona, al parecer, a su jefe le gustaba mucho el lugar. No tuvo más remedio que acceder a la petición pues se suponía que Makoto y él habían quedado como amigos.

Sousuke había conocido a Rin en una fiesta de Halloween. Había aparecido vestido de policía, fingiendo que los iba a arrestar, más tarde, con bastantes copas de más, comenzó a hacer un striptease sobre su regazo. La situación le pareció tan graciosa e irónica que le pidió su número. El resto se volvió historia cuando Rin decidió salir del país para continuar con su carrera.

Haruka había conocido a Makoto desde siempre, no tenía un solo recuerdo donde él no apareciera y jamás había considerado que pudiera haber otra persona con la que compaginara tan bien. Fueron novios de instituto, llegaron a la ciudad juntos, sus caminos se separaron porque no deseaban lo mismo.

 **IV**

"Estás enamorado", le dijo Rin a Sousuke cuando se hizo a un lado para no besarle. Sousuke no supo qué contestar, ni siquiera se explicaba por qué había salido con él y ahora se sentía tan culpable. Rin se apresuró a aclararle que sólo estaría unos días en la cuidad. Al despedirse, no pudo evitar llorar un poco pues no había tenido la oportunidad de decirle adiós a esa parte de Sousuke que tanto le gustaba. También estaba un poco ebrio.

"Estoy feliz por ti", le dijo Makoto a Haruka cuando se quedó con él después de la cena de los bomberos. Le contó que ya lo había visto con su nuevo novio y que se veían bien juntos, que parecían tan inmersos en ellos mismos que ni siquiera habían notado que estaban pasando junto a él. Le aseguró que jamás dejarían de ser amigos, pero que estaba aliviado de verlo intentar algo nuevo.

Al día siguiente, como si se hubiera levantado una maldición, el pene de Sousuke entró hasta el fondo de Haru con tal facilidad que parecía que estuviera hecho a la medida.

 **FIN**

 **Notas del autor: Aquel adulto que les diga que sabe lo que hace, les está mintiendo, aún si parece estar convencido de ello. No tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo, por eso, tomen estos cuentos.**


	2. Under The (waist) Sea

**Tales of penises**

 **Por Mandragorapurple**

 **Tale Two: Under The (waist) Sea**

* * *

 **I**

En el arrecife, los viejos se reunían por la noche para contar sus historias.

Si vivieran en el campo, las contarían mirando hacia las estrellas, si vivieran en el bosque, lo harían rodeando una fogata. Pero ellos vivían bajo el mar y su fuego y luz era la luna llena que lograba atravesar las aguas. Los viejos se ponían un poco al centro mientras todos los sirenitos jóvenes los miraban expectantes.

Sus historias arrullaban a los pequeños, divertían a todos y advertían a los que por la edad eran demasiado curiosos y con poco sentido del peligro. Esta vez sería una de esas ocasiones.

Una abuela con algas en la cola, pues ya no nadaba muy bien, tenía la palabra esta noche. Su cabello ya era blanco pero no dejaba de mecerse con la corriente mostrando su gris verdoso decorado con perlas. Se sentó en una piedra para que los chicos pudieran escucharla y alisando un poco sus escamas les habló a todos sobre el amor.

Ese tipo de historias, como las de aventuras y batallas, encantaba a los jóvenes y después de lorar que las miradas se concentraran en ella les dijo que el amor nunca era fácil de encontrar, que ella había viajado por el océano conociendo finales felices y tristes, pero esa historia se la había murmurado una tímida almeja.

En algún lugar del mar, que ya no recordaba debido a su edad, donde las aguas eran tan buenas que se podían comer de ellas por estaciones enteras, un delfín ingenuo pero audaz decidió apartarse del grupo y explorar. Al ver el sol tan brillante comenzó a saltar tratando de alcanzarlo y cuando sus juegos lo fatigaron, se dejó llevar por la corriente relajándose tanto que no vio venir a un tiburón blanco y sus afilados colmillos.

Pero como el tiempo era tan bueno y la comida abundante, aquel tiburón también estaba disfrutando de su juentud. El delfín se sobresaltó cuando sintió la intensa mirada del tiburón y comenzó a nadar de regreso con su familia. La corriente lo había llevado lejos y contra todo pronóstico, el tiburón comenzó a nadar a su lado. Pronto entendió que no lo quería como presa pues el feroz animal lo estaba retando a una carrera sin poder evitar mostrar sus dientes puntiagudos. El delfín desconfió, pero decidió que la sonrisa feroz no era culpa del tiburón y accedió a la carrera. La competencia se prolongó, a veces ganaba el tiburón, a veces el delfín, sus juegos debieron parar cuando el sol comenzó a apagarse en el mar. Se despidieron satisfechos, ambos creían que habían logrado hacer un amigo.

Así pasaron sus días de verano, entre carreras y juegos, haciéndose cada día más cercanos y compartiendo sus secretos. "Nada para mí" decía el tiburón que miraba fascinado la gracia de los saltos y giros de su amigo. Y el delfín lo complacía para disfrutar de la salvaje sonrisa que le mostraba cuando se sorprendía por un nuevo movimiento.

Y aunque desearon quedarse siempre en ese mar, ambos debían viajar para cumplir con los deberes que sus especies demandaban.

Al año siguiente se encontraron, el delfín era más rápido y el tiburón más grande. Todo volvió a ser como antes. Sin embargo, esta vez el tiburón estaba acompañado por rémoras que no sabían quedarse calladas. Le preguntaban constantemente por qué no devoraba al delfín, por qué le decía "amigo", por qué quería que nadara para él. La familia del tiburón escuchólos murmullos escandalosos y se indignaron ante la amable sociedad entre dos enemigos naturales. Le exigieron retomar su naturaleza y tratarlo como la presa que era, pero el tiburón no lo deseaba, perdería a su amigo más preciado en todo el océano.

Cuando se volvieron a encontrar, el tiburón le explicó el problema al delfín, sin embargo en lugar de huir, este le preguntó si lo comería. El tiburón se negó y pidió perdón a su amigo por no haber podido defender su amistad. Entonces, el delfín le pidió escapar, el tiburón aceptó sorprendido y con el agua siendo iluminada por los últimos rayos de sol, se alejaron de la abundancia del arrecife.

Siguieron nadando, tan lejos, tan rápido y tan felices que no se dieron cuenta que se encontraban en un lugar desconocido donde las aguas no eran amables con ninguna criatura. No había suficiente comida, la temperatura era demasiado baja para el delfín, y decidieron retomar el camino.

Pero las tormentas y los días los debilitaban y sólo podían pensar en comer. Sus carreras habían parado, se sentían perdidos y el viaje se hizo silencioso y triste. El tiburón había resistido tanto como había podido y el delfín lo sabía, al verse débil, le pidió al tiburón que lo comiera para poder llegar a su destino. Discutieron durante horas, habían huido para no enfrentarse y ahora se hallaban en una encrucijada. Al final, los instintos del tiburón terminaron por dominarlo y una noche terminó probando la dulce carne de su amigo.

La anciana terminó el cuento al ver las lágrimas de los pequeños sirenitos. Se abrazaban entre ellos y lamentaban la ingenuidad del delfín pues como la vieja les explicaba, es imposible cambiar la naturaleza.

Nagisa, de escamas rosadas y cabello rubio, se atrevió a preguntar:

\- ¿El delfín amaba al tiburón? –

Todos lo miraron desaprobando su duda en silencio, ya estaban acostumbrados a las insolentes intervenciones del sirenito y a sus conclusiones extrañas.

\- No, pequeño. ¿Cómo un delfín podría amar a algo tan peligroso y malo como un tiburón? – dijo la abuela con paciencia.

Pero a pesar de la respuesta, Nagisa sabía que el delfín y el tiburón se habían amado.

II

Las historias que se contaban bajo el agua no servían para contener la curiosidad de Nagisa. Los cuentos nocturnos siempre terminaban mal y su corazón le decía que su intención era mantenerlo lejos de la aventura y de la superficie. No se sentía particularmente atraído por las fieras que cruzaban el mar, ni por la conquista de nuevos arrecifes, él deseaba conocer más sobre los humanos.

Durante el verano, mientras sus compañeros emprendían exploraciones y cortejos, se aventuraba hacia territorios menos profundos y espiaba los festivales de verano sobre la costa. Escondido tras los rompeolas, tomaba notas mentales y se esforzaba por recordar cada detalle de las fiestas, la comida, la música, los adornos, las canciones, los trajes de baño, los juegos y las piernas. No deseaba volverse humano, pero deseaba poder presentarse en medio de la playa con su cola y disfrutar con la gente. Mientras soñaba con el sabor de los guisos humanos, su atención fue captada por un chico que permanecía en la orilla mirando el mar. Tenía el cabello azul, usaba un artefacto extraño sobre la cara y se mantenía lejos del agua aunque sus amigos lo alentaban para entrar en ella. Ese humano no soltaba unas cosas de papel que también había visto dentro de los barcos hundidos, pasaba toda la tarde bajo una sobrilla y al caer la tarde la recogía y partía. A veces iba acompañado, otras veces pasaba por la playa corriendo veloz sin mirar el agua y Nagisa no podía entender cómo lograba resistirse al encanto de las olas.

Los días pasaron y su paciencia tuvo frutos; descubrió que el nombre del humano era Rei y que lo que miraba con tanta dedicación se llamaban libros. Decidió que quería conocerlo y preguntarle por qué no nadaba, pero la distancia parecía infranqueable y se resignó a esperar que algún día él entrara al mar.

Nagisa volvió a casa inmerso en sus pensamientos y el conflicto. Si el humano entraba al mar podría hablarle pero ¿Qué le preguntaría? Su duda incansable provenía de su evidente rechazo a nadar. Y a pesar de eso, su corazón se estrujaba en desesperación por poder acercarse y charlar con él para saber más acerca de su vida en tierra. Esa noche, el cuento de los ancianos fue dedicado a la relación del mar con los humanos. Quedó establecidos, y todos estuvieron de acuerdo, que una amistad (no amor, porque el sólo mencionarlo era un gran pecado) entre un hombre y una sirena era imposible. Ambas especies habían sido creadas para permanecer en mundos diferentes y hacía debían permanecer.

Como siempre, el sirenito rubio se aventuró a preguntar si aluna sirena había caminado entre los humanos. El escándalo en el arrecife fue terrible, Nagisa fue reprendido por su insinuación y los ancianos pidieron a sus padres que lo vigilaran de cerca pues sus ideas comenzaban a tornarse peligrosas. Ellos, que hasta el momento habían considerado que la curiosidad de su hijo era inofensiva pues cumplía muy bien con sus labores dentro de la comunidad, se sintieron ofendidos por encontrar que la libertad otorgada sólo había logrado nutrir ideas que contradecían la naturaleza de las sirenas, hablaron con el pequeño, fueron severos al no encontrar arrepentimiento en sus argumentos y le prohibieron todo interés en el mundo terrestre.

Frente a sus padres y hermanas, Nagisa fingió disposición para apegarse a las reglas aunque su corazón ya había decidido desobedecer. No quería pasar un día sin ir a la orilla, el pensamiento de ver a Rei entrando en el agua salada lo le permitía faltar. A la mañana siguiente, con prisa, cumplió sus deberes y nadó hasta la costa sin darse cuenta que sus hermanas, por encargo de sus padres, le seguían.

A penas asomó a cabeza fuera del agua, sus hermanas lo tomaron de los brazos y de la cola para regresarlo a las profundidades. Con las pruebas obtenidas, el castigo fue inminente y se le prohibió salir del agua hasta que recapacitara. Nagisa pareció aceptar su destino nuevamente, pero su espíritu ya estaba planeando el escape.

A veces charlaba con los aventureros que iban al fondo del mar, a las ruinas, a los riscos y cuevas submarinas, ellos le habían contado que había una forma de llegar a una laguna tierra adentro. No escatimaron en detalles pues estaban orgullosos de sus descubrimientos, así que creyó que ese sería un buen lugar para vivir. Tomó sus cosas y se fue en cuanto su familia se durmió. Nadó más allá de su camino habitual descubriendo alegremente que la zona tenía algunas casas que le aseguraban el contacto con los humanos. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de sumergirse para encontrar el rio subterráneo que lo llevaría a la laguna, escuchó un grito de auxilio.

Acudió de inmediato al lugar donde se escuchaban los chapoteos desesperados que eran apagados por las olas. Jamás había escuchado de un humano que nadara de noche, incuso en la seguridad de sus barcos no se atrevían a entrar en la oscuridad de la marea alta. Tomó al humano que estaba a punto de perder la fuerza y hundirse, lo arrastró a la orilla y lo dejó descansar en la arena.

El humano tosía y respiraba atropelladamente pero Nagisa no podía apartar la mirada, a pesar de la noche podía ver su rostro y cuerpo, le parecieron hermosos. Se llevó una mano al pecho al sentir su corazón estrujarse y su estómago dar vueltas.

\- Lo… siento – dijo el hombre con voz suave cuando logró calmarse – muchas gracias, de no haber sido por ti… me habría ahogado.

\- ¡No! – gritó Nagisa invadido por el temor de la suposición.

El joven miró sorprendido el rostro del sirenito. Trataba de poner toda su atención en el rostro de su salvador para reconocerle. Su mirada era tan intensa que hizo sonrojar a Nagisa.

El sirenito se alarmó, tal vez lo miraba así por ser una sirena. Le fue inevitable angustiarse por la posibilidad de que le desagradara a aquel que había hecho que su corazón se acelerara.

\- ¿Por qué me miras así? – preguntó apenado

\- Lo siento, no veo bien sin mis gafas – dijo el chico buscando con la mirada la mochila que había dejado lejos de la orilla, parecía mortificado por la situación.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Lo humanos no nadan de noche.

\- Eso es lo que yo digo, los humanos deben permanecer en la tierra, si estuviésemos hechos para nadar tendríamos aletas.

\- ¡Te equivocas! ¡No saben entrar al mar de noche pero todos los humanos deberían nadar!

Nagisa tomó al joven por los hombros y lo sacudió con energía. El humano rió y trató de acomodarse las gafas que no tenía.

\- Pareces un entusiasta de a natación, como mis amigos.

\- ¡Por supuesto! – dijo Nagisa apartando las manos al darse cuenta de la calidez de cuerpo del humano – el mar está lleno de misterios y lugares hermosos que deberías conocer.

\- Creo que será mejor que permanezca en tierra.

\- Pero estás aquí. ¡Ven! ¡Yo te mostraré todo lo que debes saber sobre el mar!

Tomó su mano y trató de llevarlo hacia el agua.

\- No… por favor, no es prudente.

\- claro que sí, te convencerás de que estar en el agua es lo mejor.

\- ¡No! – y apartó la mano de Nagisa.

\- ¿Por qué no? ¿Tanto de disgusta el mar? ¿O es que yo te disgusto?

\- No es eso, es… es… - las palabras parecían no salir, pero se esforzó al percibir que el chico a su lado tenía una expresión mortificada – es que… es que yo… no sé nadar.

Nagisa rió ante su declaración.

\- Sabía que esto pasaría, todos los que saben, se burlan.

El chico se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia su mochila. Tenía el rostro rojo de vergüenza.

\- ¡Si ese es el único problema yo puedo enseñarte!

III

En medio de la noche, habían acordado encontrarse de nuevo para la clase de natación en la laguna. Se despidieron y lo vio emprender su camino.

Lleno de una alegría inexplicable, Nagisa continuó su camino en busca de la laguna, con más determinación y velocidad. A penas y sintió las horas correr, el camino era contra corriente y logró llegar a su destino cuando estaba amaneciendo.

Probó el agua dulce, jugó con los peces que se desperezaban al subir la temperatura del agua y observó la vegetación que le rodeaba. Todo era nuevo e impactante, chapoteaba de emoción y miraba el sol preguntándose cuándo llegaría el humano porque no sabía nada de calendarios o relojes.

Por la tarde, vio una figura conocida acercarse. Sus miradas se encontraron y aquel humano lo saludó con la mano. Nagisa no entendía ¿Rei, el humano que observaba era el mismo que había salvado? Debía ser el destino. Nadó a la orilla sin poder contenerse, dio algunos saltos en el aire y reveló su cola sin darse cuenta.

\- ¿Eso que tienes en las piernas te ayuda a nadar? – dijo Rei cuando lo tuvo cerca.

Nagisa abrió los ojos sorprendido, no esperaba que tomara su cola con tal naturalidad.

\- ¿Ese es tu método?

\- ¿Método? No sé de lo que hablas – rió nadando hacia atrás – ¡entra al agua y comencemos!

Rei entró temeroso pero Nagisa lo trató con paciencia a pesar de la dificultad que tenía para flotar. La clase dio algunos frutos. El corazón del sirenito estaba lleno de calidez y no quería que el día terminara. Cuando Rei se cansó, fueron a la orilla y este le ofreció unas galletas que había horneado para agradecerle su ayuda. En cuanto Nagisa probó un bocado, se vio atrapado por el delicioso sabor que nunca antes había probado, sin duda, la comida terrestre había superado sus expectativas.

\- Se hace tarde… si quieres… eh… podríamos ir a casa juntos – dijo Rei tratando de ocultar el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- No volveré mar adentro, esta es mi casa ahora – Nagisa tenía la boca llena y trataba de atrapar las moronas que había quedado en la caja.

\- Quise decir que podríamos caminar a casa juntos – se acomodó las gafas desconcertado por la inocencia de su maestro de natación.

\- oh… te acompañaría pero, como ves, no puedo caminar – movió la cola rosada con elegancia.

\- en efecto, déjame ayudarte a quitarte la cola.

Nagisa rió al darse cuenta que todo ese tiempo Rei había creído que su cola era falsa.

\- ¡imposible! ¡Soy una sirena!

Rei arrugó la frente, no pensaba que ese chico llevara su juego tan lejos. Al ver su expresión incrédula, el sirenito tomó su mano y la puso sobre sus escamas, dejó que la mano recorriera su extensión y sintiera su movimiento.

En el pueblo se escuchaban leyendas sobre las sirenas que alguna vez habían habitado sus costas, pero Rei, un hombre de ciencia, estaba convencido que eran patrañas. Después de una pequeña discusión sobre la imposibilidad de la existencia de esos seres, Nagisa le animó a comprobar que esa cola era parte de él. Rei no se contuvo y revisó los lugares donde presumía que había una unión, mientras buscaba la orilla, Nagisa descubrió que tenía cosquillas en el vientre, cuando sus aletas fueron jaladas para comprobar su movimiento independiente, se dio cuenta de que las la presión de los dedos de humano parecía un suave masaje que lo hizo tirarse en la arena húmeda y cerrar los ojos. La disposición de sus escamas fue revisada y cada vez que Rei pasaba su palma sobre los pliegues de su cola, sobre cada curva y músculo comprobando que no había rastro de anatomía humana dentro de ella, soltó algunos gemidos que nacían de esa sensación que nunca había experimentado.

\- ¿Te lastimé? – preguntó el humano poniéndose cada vez más nervioso al no lograr encontrar una explicación lógica para lo que veía y tocaba.

\- No… sigue – dijo el sirenito cubriéndose la cara inconscientemente.

Las manos de Rei subieron de nuevo a su estómago y se quedaron ahí hasta que algo llamó su atención. En el lugar donde debería estará pelvis, una un pliegue comenzaba a abrirse y contraerse cada vez que sus dedos se movían.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó tocando con las puntas descubriendo que podía introducirse en esa abertura.

Nagisa gritó sorprendido, no estaba bien que Rei llegara hasta ese lugar, pero de una forma que jamás se había esperado, lo estaba disfrutando. Los dedos del humano resbalaron dentro y descubrieron la calidez del interior junto con una sensación húmeda. Y algo se movió dentro. En ese momento su intuición le dijo que ese lugar no era parte de su investigación.

\- Es mi… - Nagisa no pudo explicarlo pues los dedos salieron rápidamente provocando que gimiera.

\- ¡ERES UNA SIRENA! – Rei se apartó totalmente rojo y tan sorprendido que lo le importó que los lentes se le salieran de lugar.

\- ¡Eso es lo que te he dicho! – Nagisa parecía molesto por la forma tan repentina en que se habían detenido las "exploraciones".

\- ¡Es imposible! – se levantó y tomó sus cosas.

\- ¡No te vayas! – pidió Nagisa desde la orilla al ver se alejaba a paso firme.

IV

La noche le pareció eterna, había regresado al agua y había intentado retomar la alegría de la mañana pero no pudo conseguirlo. Le angustiaba que Rei no volviera ¿Qué haría? No podía salir y buscarlo en tierra. Los cuentos de los ancianos parecían ciertos ahora. Su pecho dolía y sus lágrimas se mezclaban con el agua dulce. No podía explicar sus sentimientos, pero ver al humano y sentir sus manos sobre él le habían hecho sentir algo que ahora deseaba desesperadamente.

Los días pasaron sin noticia de Rei. No quería darse por vencido, pero la razón le decía que no tenía esperanza de volver a verle y que debía volver a casa. Una noche, mientras consideraba volver al mar, una pareja apareció en la laguna. Tenían actitud furtiva y revisaban todos los rincones cuidando que nadie los viera. Nagisa se escondió detrás de unas rocas para observarlos, eran dos chicos que de inmediato se desnudaron y entraron al agua. El sirenito se alertó pensando que tendría que realizar otro rescate, pero en lugar de eso, pudo observar cómo se abrazaban y besaban.

Permanecieron juntos un rato hasta que uno de ellos, que tenía dientes filosos y brillantes a la luz de la luna, comenzó a gemir suavemente tal como él lo había hecho con Rei. La pareja salió del agua y Nagisa se acercó dispuesto a descubrir qué era lo que ocurría. Sobre una manta que habían extendido en la arena, los humanos se acostaron entre besos y caricias. Una pequeña luz os alumbraba, se parecía a los faroles que colgaban durante el festival y le permitía ver los lugares donde las manos entraban y las bocas se sumergían. El chico de los dientes de tiburón decía "Sousuke" entre jadeos, parecía el nombre de su pareja pues este respondía con besos. A pesar de haberse dado cuenta de que no debía estar espiando, Nagisa se quedó inmóvil. Sus ojos habían notado algo que nunca había visto de los humanos; en medio de las piernas tenían algo que se levantaba y que parecía ser el centro de atención entre la pareja.

Cayó en la cuenta de que caminar no era lo único que las sirenas tenían como diferencia. Y quería uno, para poder mostrárselo a Rei y hacerle ver que no eran tan diferentes.

Comprendió la función de esa parte y se avergonzó de su deseo cuando Sousuke lo introdujo en el otro chico. Pero, definitivamente decidió que quería haber eso con Rei. Estaba fascinado con su nuevo descubrimiento pues las sirenas no se tocaban de esa manera.

Recibió el amanecer pensando una manera de conseguir una "cosa" humana. Sus pensamientos, como tenía que ser, o habían llevado a la única solución posible: buscar a la bruja del mar. Los rumores decían que vivía del otro lado de la isla, que podía caminar entre los humanos y que incluso había convertido a uno en sirena. No tenía los detalles de la magia que había usado, si había que pagar algo o si aún vivía en el lugar que se contaba. Valoró sus opciones y decidió que la mejor manera era seguir el rio que nacía del otro lado.

Mientras se preparaba para la aventura, distinguió una figura conocida y regresó a la orilla.

\- ¡¿Te irás?! – dijo Rei corriendo hacia él sin importar meterse con zapatos al agua - ¡LOS SIENTO! ¡NO TE VAYAS! – y lo estrechó con fuerza.

Nagisa no podía estar más feliz. Rodeo a Rei y sonrió ampliamente llorando de felicidad.

\- ¡No me iré! ¡Voy con la bruja del mar para que me dé una "cosa"! – dijo señalando la parte baja de Rei.

\- ¿Quieres piernas?

\- Si es necesario ¿Dónde pondría a la cosa si no las tengo?

\- ¿La cosa?

\- ¡Sí! Es algo que tienen ahí – señaló la entrepierna de Rei – se levanta y se frota, vi cómo la usaban unos humanos, se la metían en la boca y luego uno de ellos la metía dentro de…

\- ¡Un pene! – dijo Rei consternado por la explicación detallada e ingenua de sirenito.

\- ¡No! ¡Una cosa!

\- se llama… pene – dijo casi en un susurro y luego vino una tos nerviosa – y supongo que viste a esos chicos teniendo sexo.

\- Si así se llama, entonces quiero un pene.

Rei comenzó a reír por la vergüenza que lo mortificaba en ese momento. Nagisa se ofendió y se separó volviendo al agua hasta sumergirse hasta el cuello con las mejillas ardiendo.

\- ¿Para qué quieres un pene? – dio palmadas en el agua sin dejar de reír.

\- ¡PARA APAREARME CONTIGO! – el pequeño gritó tan fuerte como pudo mientras golpeaba el agua con los puños – ¡ESPERA Y VERÁS! – dijo enojado y remontando camino hacia donde el rio y la laguna se juntaban.

Rei se quedó de piedra ante la declaración. Los días anteriores no había podido dejar de pensar en la sensación de introducir sus dedos en Nagisa, sentía morir de pena con sólo pensarlo y más aún cuando recordaba la risa y el rostro del sireno, cuando revivía los gemidos que había provocado y que hasta ese momento se daba cuenta que eran de placer. Después de pesar en la balanza de la razón todos los hechos, se dio cuenta de que no le importaba que la existencia de Nagisa rebasara la lógica. Debía volver a verle y por eso estaba ahí. Jamás se imaginó que esa criatura misteriosa lo hubiera adelantado en sentimientos y deseos.

Corrió al lado del sirenito, por la orilla del rio tratando de no perderlo de vista. Antes de cualquier cosa, de que cambiara su hermosa cola por unas piernas, debía confesarle que se había enamorado de él tal y como era.

Cansados por su carrera río arriba, se detuvieron una vez que encontraron la cascada donde nacía el agua, estaban tan arriba que entre los árboles tropicales podían ver el mar. Rei trató de detenerlo y obligarlo a escuchar, pero no podía acercarse lo suficiente, sus habilidades dentro del agua no se comparaban a su destreza en tierra. Mientras le gritaba, como último recurso, de detrás de la cascada salió una figura esbelta. Un joven de cabello negro y ojos azules como el agua más pura se mostraba dejándoles atónitos por su hermosura. Unas escamas azules brillaban en sus brazos y parecía completamente ausente extasiado por la caída del agua.

\- ¿Es usted la bruja del mar? – preguntó Nagisa respirando con dificultad, sosteniéndose de unas rocas para no ser llevado por la corriente.

El joven salió de su trance mirando hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz descubriendo al pequeño Nagisa y sus ojos rosados.

\- Disculpe, él no sabe lo que dice – dijo Rei jadeando con las manos en las rodillas y el rostro perlado de sudor.

\- ¡Haru! La cena está lista, tienes que salir del agua – dijo otro joven de cabello castaño y fuerte complexión sosteniendo una toalla.

Miró a los recién llegados y les sonrió con amabilidad.

\- Así que tenemos invitados – dijo el castaño dejando la toalla sobre las ramas y corriendo hacia la casa a unos metros de la orilla.

Rei miró a Nagisa sin comprenderlo que pasaba, sin embargo, el hermoso joven salió del agua y les hizo una seña para que lo siguieran. Rei tomó a Nagisa en sus brazos y lo levantó, el sirenito, con algo de vergüenza, mucha más de la que debió haber sentido al declarar sus sentimientos, rodeó al humano por el cuello y se dejó llevar por el sendero.

Dentro de la casa, muy bien construida y acogedora, Makoto, como lo había llamado Haru, llenaba una piscina inflable con la manguera. Colocaron a Nagisa dentro y unos segundos después Haru lo acompañó mientras Makoto servía el té y Rei se sentaba rígido en la mesa.

\- ¿Usted es la bruja del mar? – preguntó el sirenito de nuevo.

Haru pareció ofendido y no respondió, Makoto lo hizo en su lugar.

\- ¿Así lo llaman las sirenas? – rió divertido – Haru no es una bruja, es un mitad-pez.

\- ¿No es lo mismo que una sirena? – preguntó Rei.

\- No. Haru es diferente, puede vivir en tierra o en el agua – explicó Makoto sirviendo la caballa que había asado.

\- Por favor, señor pez ¿podría darme un pene? – dijo Nagisa tomando las manos de su compañero de piscina.

Rei se aclaró la garganta, Makoto no perdió la sonrisa y Haru abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Nagisa apretaba sus manos con esperanza y le rogaba con la mirada.

\- Dame caballa – dijo el mitad-pez.

\- ¿Cuánto quiere?

\- ¡Haru! – Reprendió Makoto – siento que hayan llegado hasta aquí, pero la verdad es que Haru nunca ha usado su magia para hacer humano a alguien.

La cola de Haru comenzaba a revelarse, era azul y magestuosa, Nagisa lo elogió por la belleza de sus escamas.

\- ¡No tienes que convertirte en humano! – dijo Rei levantándose con violencia y arrodillándose frente a Nagisa – ¡Eres hermoso!

El sirenito y el humano se miraron a los ojos comprendiendo el mutuo amor que se tenían. Recién lo habían descubierto, era tan nuevo e intenso que hizo a Haru mostrar un brillo en sus ojos. El mitad-pez reconocía esa entrega, era la misma que Makoto le había mostrado al pedirle que le dejara quedarse a su lado, no se habían dicho una palabra, pero sus miradas se habían comprendido.

-Pero si no tengo "cosa", no podremos aparearnos – dijo Nagisa rompiendo el momento provocando nerviosismo general - ¡Pero no es sólo eso! – se apresuró a rectificar al darse cuenta que la intensidad de sus palabras no expresaban el amor que sentía por Rei - ¡Quiero correr junto a ti, quiero ver los libros y comer galletas! ¡Si vivo en el agua no podría estar a tu lado!

\- ¡El agua no tiene nada de malo! – Haru parecía enojado.

\- ¡Viviré en el agua por ti! – dijo Rei abrazando a Nagisa, aunque de inmediato murmuró para sí mismo que primero debía aprender a nadar.

\- Ya entendí – dijo Haru levantando los brazos como si fuera a hacer unos pases mágicos – la caballa se enfría – y con un extraño movimiento hizo su trabajo.

El agua de la piscina comenzó a alborotarse formando espuma, las burbujas cubrieron la cola del sirenito produciéndole cosquillas, cuando se apartaron, revelaron sus nuevas piernas y, sobre todo, el pene que había pedido. De inmediato se o quiso mostrar a todos pero Rei se lo impidió y Makoto corrió por toallas.

\- El hechizo se mantendrá mientras sigan enamorados y tu cola volverá cuando te sumerjas en el agua – explicó Haru saliendo de la alberca y alcanzando la caballa de la mesa.

Los días pasaron, y como Rei aún era estudiante, Makoto decidió alojar a Nagisa hasta que pudieran vivir juntos e incluso lograron enviar un mensaje a sus padres, ellos contestaron con desaprobación pero terminaron cediendo y pidieron conocer a Rei.

A pesar de lo mucho que faltaba para vivir su amor sin ayuda, no se rindieron, Rei visitaba al sirenito todos los días, se esforzaba por aprender a nadar y se apareaban a menudo.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Notas de autor: La moraleja de esta historia es que no se rindan, si quieren ser sirenas, sean sirenas, si quieren tener pene, tengan pene.**

 **Yo quiero ser jubilada.**


End file.
